budou_no_toshifandomcom-20200214-history
Nakano, Nobuko
<-Back to Home <-Back to Active Student List Nakano, Nobuko " I hate people like you the most." Personality : At first sight, Nobuko is seen as quiet and responsible to her peers. Although her classmates might not realize, she always aims to be the best. Whenever she gets a question wrong or is unsure of a problem, she feels restless and feels the need to know the exact answer. Despite her goody-two-shoes face however, she's selfish and is very judgmental of her peers, but she keeps it to herself in fear of what people would think. She's not a shy person. In fact, she''enjoys the company of others'', but as much as she likes it, sometimes she feels the need to be alone in her inner world. ''Because she's an ''introvert, she's not the type to talk to just anyone with just anything. She hates idle chatter. If she's talking to you about something for a really long time, then she considers you a "true" friend. : Because she fears others' thoughts and opinions, she often lies and sets a barrier around herself. She gets embarrassed easily. Occasionally, she'll look back on her past actions and regret every minute of it due to her dishonesty. She lives in the past and future, which makes her indecisive. She can never seem to focus on what's happening "now". And it's the part of her that she hates the most. She's not the type people approach. Over the years, she eventually developed a naturally mean expression on her face. She's also not the type to hold back on her words. If she feels that you are talking to her with impure reasons, she will say it clearly to your face. In addition to that, she is very picky in terms of who she makes friends with. She is more likely to approach other quite people than loud ones. As judgmental as she comes, she tries hard to understand others, but most of the times she doesn't give it time and ends up with prejudiced opinions. Biography : Nobuko didn't always live in Koshu, but her parents did. She was born in Kasugai, but after her dad lost his job, they decided it was best to move back in with her grandmother who was always complaining about how lonely she was. She was 10 then. She was a cheerful, out-going child, but after loosing her best friends, she closed herself up, fearing that she'll experience the same pain if she gets too close to anyone again. : The Nakano family consists of Nobuko's parents, her strict but cute grandma, Nobuko's two annoying younger brothers, and Nobuko herself. Her parents were high school sweet hearts. Her father works in an office while her mother lives an artist. Although they did not live the most extravagant lives, they lived happily together as a family. Grandma, however, felt disappointment because she felt that her mom could have done more with her life if she had not pursued art. As a result, she pushed Nobuko into doing well with her studies so that she would not relive the same mistake as her mom. Although Nobuko did not mind this, she sometimes felt dissatisfaction. She knew she did well in school, but art made her feel this certain feeling of being at ease. It gave her a sense of reassurance, serving as a friend who was always there whenever she needed help. : During her second year in Koshu, her grandma bought her a medical anatomy book for her birthday. At first, she memorized and studied off of it, hoping it would please her grandma, but instead of being intrigued by how science played part, she was intrigued by the detailed illustrations and how weirdly attractive the human body was. With this, her passion for art grew and her sketchbooks quickly got filled with illustrations others might consider "dirty". One time she was even caught by a fellow classmate. As a result, she was called a pervert by her peers. Full of embarrassment and fearing it will happen again, she never drew in front of people she didn't trust or like ever again. : Although she's not shy, she never really got the chance to make much friends after her incident. It's not like she didn't talk to her peers- she just never felt "close" to any of them. There may have been a "hi" or "hey", or maybe an invite to hang out, but somehow, she always refused. Eventually, the invites stopped coming. Feeling lonely, she turned to the internet for friends. Ultimately she had convinced her mind she didn't need to associate herself with people in real life. (This does not mean she won't talk to you. She just won't get "close".) Random Facts :* She always carries her art supplies with her. ( including her sketchbook and anatomy book ) :* She likes drawing pretty people; mainly boys. She'll go as far as taking a picture in secret just so she can draw them. (But she also finds the beauty in drawing people who aren't really considered "pretty". Take old people for example. Although their "beauty" has long left them, their smiles and characters/personalities are what she looks into.) :* On weekends, she'll go to the park or some place relaxing to watch people. She'll make up stories in her mind, putting herself in their shoes. If she finds something interesting, she'll draw it down. It's her way of reflecting on herself and the world. :* Right-handed. :* "Yadokari" is her handle online. It means "hermit crab". :* Knows intermediate piano, but she finds it hard to play by ear and depends on the accuracy of a sheet music. :* Avoids putting her hair down in public or during school hours. :* Has a mole on the right side of her neck. (HER right.) :* NEW She is a crybaby. (usually at home) Belongings : Family :* Saburo: Nobuko's father, 41 years old. A regular office salary man who provides for his family. He's a loving father, but sometimes his anger can be a bit startling. He doesn't care much about grades so long as their best shot is given. He values honesty above all and expects his children to behave in the presence of guests. Soccer fan. The better cook in the house. :* Kaori: Nobuko's mother, 39 years old. An artist with little to no job offers. She spends her time at home working on paintings, often giving them away for free if she doesn't get a buyer on time. When she's not working on paintings, she's a hardworking mom who runs the house and takes care of Grandma and Misaru. Bright and cheerful. Not the best cook, but edible. :* Naoki: Nobuko's younger brother, 12 years old. So-so grades. He suffers from the middle child syndrome. He often feels like he can't match up to Nobuko because of her grades, feeling useless and full of envy. Like his father, he has a temper and likes soccer. Despite his feelings towards Nobuko, oftentimes they can be seen in the living room bonding over video games or anime. :* Misaru: Nobuko's youngest brother, 7 years old. Bright and cheerful like his mom. Unlike Naoki, he looks up to Nobuko and has good grades. He wants to be in the science or medical field when he's older. He's a bit sensitive and easily cries, which often causes a fight between him and Naoki. Nobuko/ Grandma would always have to break them up. :* Shizuka: Nobuko's grandmother, 62 years old. Very strict. She drives Nobuko's (and her siblings') life by making her study and giving her high expectations. Although sometimes she might come off as apathetic, she can be sweet and loving too. She is much like Nobuko. Taught her grand kids piano. Great cook. Back problems. Relationships :* [Akiyama, Miki:] Nobuko's classmate. She doesn't like him, in fact, she probably hates him. After arguing and being called "fake", she broke down and cried.